Iop Head
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: A Iop by any term is completely useless in the thinking area. Or that is what you might think. Its rare but happens around ever five million years or so in some race that the gods reach down and bless one child with utter intellagence. Who ever thought that the one they would touch would be a Iop? (May accept Ocs)


he studied the man carefully knowing what he could do if he put his mind to it. " Read a young female child about the age of twelve or so softly to herself that sat in an alone room in a normal school desk.

Her hair long and red just like most of her kind. Her skin was white as white could get. Showing she rarely left indoors. And unlike the others of her race her eyes were a soft and elegant blue. Due to this her father is often asked if her mother cheated on him. It was quite funny to the girl at times.

"how can I trust you?" The woman asked glaring at the man with dark hair who chuckled at these words that she said. "Oh Rosalinda you are definitely your mothers child!" He said as he started to laugh in a loud broken matter that made Rosalinda wince. "Stop your laug-" Her words were cut off as a annoyed groan came from the doorway.

"really Vonnie? Reading? Thats boring! Why don't you come play outside or something?!" asked a Boy About her age maybe around three or four years older or so. His hair was also red like hers accept lighter and it stuck up into a point like most of her kind had their hair. Unlike her he had barely any eye color. Why? No one knows it just how their kind normally was.

"For one I enjoy reading and staying inside instead of going out and wasting time on useless matters!" The girl said glaring at the boy in a red school uniform. "and for the record Dally my name isn't Vonnie! Its Vonel!" She said. Obviously she had a temper like her kind. That was probably the only thing she shared with them. The one named Dally shrugged. "thats what mom calls you" the boy said not thinking much of it as he leaned against the wall.

"well that doesn't mean you have to! Especially in School!" Vonel said to Dally who laughed at her. "Hey you don't see me going out there and calling you Percy!" she said. For some strange reason the boy hated this nickname. If you asked He would just say It didn't sound heroic enough. "You know what! Thats just that i'm going to do!" she said closing the thick book and siding out of her chair.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled as her hit hit the ground and she dusted off her blue school uniform. She smiled. The colors represented how smart you were. level one was Yellow,Level two was orange,Then red -making the boy a level three- then purple, Blue -making the girl level four- and then...Green!

The girl smiled thinking of her self wearing a green uniform! That would make her one of the smartest in the school! Even smarter than her teacher! Mrs. Unima was a Level Blue like her!,and if she got a green she could get out of this class!

"I swear if you go and tell them that...i'll tell them you still sleep with your teddy bear!" He threatened and the girl just blinked. "And? Your whole bed is covered in them..." a embarrassed blush appeared on his face as he tried to think of a way to revive himself. "Now if you don't mind I'm reading!" She said. "Reading? Like that will get you anywhere. I mean we're Iops for goodness sakes. Not like being smart will get our kind any where."

The boy looked at her "With our kind its all about strength an physical... stuff... If our mother and father didn't live where we are now we would have to go to a strictly Iop school, and in that school all this classroom what not doesn't matter." Vonel looked at the boy how supposedly was her brother. He had made a good point. In the Iop world she would never be taken seriously by anyone.

Truth was where she excelled in brains... she failed in muscle... She was the weakest of all her family so she usually just sat by and watch while they fed and took care of the farm. Thought she did go with her father whenever they had to meet up with there lawyer so she could help him understand the big words.

Now her mother was a slightly different story. Yes she was as strong as their father but she was a level purple while her father was level orange. Her mother was the smartest in the whole family... that is till Vonel got here. So even thought the fact her family was just farm hands they had -by Iop standards- High achievements in the brain word and physical work.

"Come on lets just go him." Dally said sighing motioning for her to follow. The girl wrapped her thin arms around the think binded book. "but its only two thirty..." she said whining. "Ugh did you forget? Mom told us that we had to be home early,The state inspector is coming and she needs me-I mean, US! to help sort out the tools and what not." He said quickly correcting himself smiling.

"Dally I know your trying to make me feel like I can help but we all know I can't" She said knowing she couldn't really help much. She wasn't just physically able to do much. "i'm useless..." Vonel muttered as she looked down watching her feet she she walked on the halls black and white tiles. "I'm not stupid so you don't have to try and sugar coat it for me..." Dally bit his lip as they walked in silence .

Yeah he thought that her smarts were relatively useless to Iop culture, but he never wanted to make his little sister feel bad. "okay, your smarts aren't COMPLETELY useless..." The boy admitted sighing. Vonel looked up at him her eyes holding surprise. "If it wasn't for your smarts... we would have lost the farm a long time ago... So... your not strong or anything but you know how to do all that number stuff that none of us really understand."

Vonel smiled at this. Her brother seemed strong -and stupid- but on the inside he was really a softy. "Your the Brains and i'm the..." He said trailing off forgetting the word that Vonel had labeled him under. "It deals with punching stuff I know... " Dally muttered softly as Vonel tried not to laugh.

"Brawn" she said giggling at the strange look he gave her. "That means punching stuff right?" He asked as she laughed at him. "DUH!" The older boy crossed his arms. "Come on you can't blame me for not knowing...Your a level Blue!... at least I got to level Red... Thats more than most of our kind can say.

That was true most never made it past their fathers smarts leaving most of there race's culture to be based on strength and fighting, while praising this Iop god. Honestly, Vonel didn't believe in any of that religious stuff. She thought it was just a load of cow dung. Her brother thought,must believe in the Iop God.

He said that he would surpass God one day so he believed. Vonel rolled her eyes at this and said even if a being of that great power and title did exist, He would never to be more powerful than the god. Based on the legends Gods were strong and all powerful. They also apparently had magical powers. And her brother had none of these.

*Time skip*

They walked down the red dirt road in silence. In the distance they could faintly see a Red farmhouse and a brown stable that looked as if it had just been fixed up a bit. Off to the side of this was specs of yellow and green. That was the corn in the field. Vonel smiled the corn would be ready for harvest soon! And picking the corn was one of the few things she could do to help.

She looked up at the suns position. "Dally you should go ahead and run ahead so mom doesn't get mad and fuss us both out." The girl said sighing knowing at this pace they would never get there in time at this rate.

"No way! I'm not leaving you to walk alone! You could get kidnapped! And if I ran home without you mom would be majorly mad... so that means we can only do one thing." Dally said and Vonel smiled. Dally picked her up and placed her on his back in one quick motion. "GO AOSHIMA GO!" She yelled laughing holding on tight to his neck as he ran at a surprisingly quick speed.

Even though they fought and bickered a lot of the time they always found a way to make it all work. They were brother and sister of course. Nothing could break them apart... that is... In till the acceptance letter for Dally's apprenticeship came in...

* * *

 **Hey guys this is my first Wakfu Fanfiction so please don't give me too much hate on this. Yes I know Its a really short chapter but It will get longer in the future. Please review and follow/Fave or something. By the way the GO AOSHIMA GO was reference and tribute to a show called gravity Falls. BewitchingMayham/Bloody7851 OUT!.**


End file.
